


Wouldn't change a thing

by Proo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, first fic, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proo/pseuds/Proo
Summary: A small insight into Isak's and Even's new life at their apartment.





	Wouldn't change a thing

Three weeks have passed since Isak and Even moved in with each other. After the initial shock of this actually becoming a reality, they finally settled in. With every passing day, this rather quaint one-bedroom apartment in downtown Oslo started feeling more and more like home. They both brought bits and pieces of their old rooms with them. Isak never felt particularly attached to any of his belongings apart from his play station and his record collection. Even was the complete opposite. He loved filling his life with small things that brought him joy: from his posters, guitars, small souvenirs he bought on family getaways to hundreds and hundreds of drawings and paintings. The latter now occupied a great amount of wall space in their bedroom.

Isak also learned something new about his boyfriend: he loved plants. From cactai to ferns and small palms. They brought life and filled him with a sense of calm. Isak, however, was not as enthusiastic about them as Even had hoped. It was the cause of their first smaller argument. »Even, we can't have three huge ass plants in our kitchen! Where are you planning on eating??« At the end, they reached a compromise: they would fill their small balcony with them. They managed to squeeze in swing chair just big enough to fit two people and a small table. It looked like a small oasis in the middle of a big city. It was their own private hideout.

It turned out to be one of their favourite places in the apartment. As spring slowly rolled in, they found themselves spending more and more time there. At this point, they have truly reached domestic bliss. Even almost always finished school before Isak, who preferred to stay after class in order to study. But honestly, he did not mind at all. It gave him time to relax, finish his school work and figure out what to make for dinner. He loved cooking. Every day he prepared something new and relished in Isak's reactions. That small moan that escaped his lips and the eye roll was more than enough to make up for all the effort it took.

After dinner they changed into their comfortable clothes and settled in on their balcony. Isak wrapping one leg over his boyfriend’s waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Even held him close, tracing hearts on his back. “I can’t believe this is our life now,” he said with awe. “if you had told me that I would be living with you like 6 months ago, I wouldn’t have believed you.” Isak lifted his head and kissed his cheek “We’re here now and I wouldn’t change a thing.”  Even looked away and the air grew heavy. Without having to say a word, Isak knew what his boyfriend was thinking. “I mean that, you know. Not a single thing.” Even looked at him and sighed. “You’ll change your mind sooner or later. Everyone does.” Isak freed his hand from Even’s waist and caressed his cheek. He gave him a smile “I highly doubt that. And I will say this again and again – we’re in this together. Yes, it will be hard at times but fuck it is worth it. Manic, depressed, or neither - love you. All of you. And I’ve never been happier in my life than in the past four months. It’s you and me babe and never listen to any shit other people tell you. When people put you down enough, you start to believe it.”

Even looked at him, love radiating from his eyes. “I think you are a very bright, very special man Isak,” he said with a grin. His boyfriend laughed and said “If you have told me six months ago that I would be quoting Pretty Woman I absolutely wouldn’t believe you. So I guess we’re even”. Even laughed and kissed this absolutely adorable boy in his arms. “I guess we are,” he chuckled. “I love you.”

Isak hugged him tight and whispered, “I love you too. Always”.


End file.
